Tour de force
by Paradice-cream
Summary: Siempre había querido visitar aquella ciudad, pero nunca imaginó que fuera a hacerlo en tal compañía. Sus fantasías incluían a la mujer perfecta, no a un compañero de piso chalado, una amiga tímida hasta lo patológico y un tipo al que conocía de un día.


Qué vergüenza, este fic lo empecé a escribir hace ni se sabe cuánto para participar en uno de los retos del foro I´m Sherlocked, pero para variar no me dio tiempo. Como más vale tarde que nunca, lo subo ahora. Gracias por leer, espero que os divierta y no dudéis en decirme vuestras sugerencias de mejora!

* * *

Capítulo 1: La Ciudad de la Luz y de las sombras

La ciudad se extendía bajo sus pies, llena de promesas, mientras el viento azotaba la estructura metálica. No era como lo había imaginado. Había pensado que cuando visitara la torre Eiffel haría un día radiante. Pero no era solo el clima lo que no se correspondía con sus expectativas. Siempre había querido visitar aquella ciudad, pero nunca imaginó que fuera a hacerlo en tal compañía. Sus fantasías incluían a la mujer perfecta y un fin de semana romántico, unas agradables vacaciones o incluso una luna de miel de manual, no a un compañero de piso chalado, una amiga tímida hasta lo patológico y un tipo al que conocía de un día y al que en una primera impresión calificaría de un poco raro, como mínimo.

Realmente tenía que hacer algo con su problema para decir que no. Pero ¿cómo le iba a negar algo a la encantadora Molly?

* * *

—John, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Molly se había acercado a él en una de sus visitas a la morgue, mientras Sherlock se entretenía examinando cadáveres en busca de equimosis y excoriaciones interesantes.

—Ya me acabas de hacer una pregunta —le dijo con su mejor cara seria. Molly se quedó un instante parada hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba de broma. No podía evitar meterse con la joven, era demasiado sencillo.

—Oh, bueno, claro, es una forma de hablar… —soltó su típica risita avergonzada—. Lo que quiero preguntarte es si has estado alguna vez en París.

John elevó las cejas en una mueca de sorpresa.

—No, ¿por?

—¿Te gustaría ir?

—Sí, bueno, supongo que sí… ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—¡Eso es genial! Verás, Jim ha encontrado una oferta realmente buena por Internet y habíamos pensado…

—¿Quién es Jim? —la interrumpió.

—Pero si os le presenté a ti y a Sherlock el otro día…

—Ah, pero ¿sigues con él? Pensé que después de que le dejara el teléfono a Sherlock…

—Eso fue un malentendido, él me lo explicó —dijo con tono de fastidio.

El doctor puso cara de incredulidad y Molly hundió los hombros, alicaída.

—Me gusta de veras y voy a darle una oportunidad, ¿vale? Habíamos pensado que podíamos ir allí de vacaciones juntos. John, no te pediría que vinieras si no me hiciera realmente ilusión.

—¿Y qué pinto yo en París con vosotros? ¿No preferís ir los dos solos? —preguntó con genuina sorpresa.

—Vamos, John, ya no soy una quinceañera, no necesito estar pegada a mi novio las 24 horas sin poder quedar con amigos también. Y no vendrías tú solo, por supuesto, también vendría Sherlock. La oferta es para alojarnos en un apartamento para cuatro.

John notó cómo su mandíbula se aflojaba. Dudó entre reírse, ser sarcástico, o reírse y ser sarcástico, pero cuando vio el rostro esperanzado de la forense, no tuvo valor para ser despiadado. Dejaría que lo fuera Sherlock, que ya tenía costumbre.

—Veré qué puedo hacer —dijo, para ganar tiempo.

—¡Genial! —Molly hizo un gesto de victoria, cerrando los puños—. Oh, no dudo que conseguirás convencer a Sherlock. Si alguien puede, eres tú. —John pensó que le gustaría estar igual de seguro.

* * *

Molly le envió la información por correo electrónico y pudo comprobar que la oferta estaba realmente bien. El problema era… bueno, el de siempre. Sherlock no accedería a ir a ese viaje de ninguna de las formas, así que había tenido que inventarse una verdad a medias. Le dijo que él había aceptado porque el tal Jim no le daba buena espina y quería vigilar que no estuviera engañando a Molly. Para su sorpresa, a Sherlock le pareció una buena idea y, aunque protestó de todas las maneras posibles y dejó patente que les estaba concediendo una gracia inenarrable por acompañarles, el caso es que allí estaba, a su lado visitando el monumento más emblemático de la capital francesa.

Observó de reojo a Jim, que le señalaba algo a Molly, quien reía, feliz. El pretexto que le había dado al detective para poder hacer un poco de turismo no era del todo mentira. De verdad desconfiaba del novio de Molly, si bien debía reconocer que en el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, es decir el viaje en avión, la llegada al piso y su primera salida hasta donde se encontraban en ese momento, se había mostrado encantador en todo momento tanto con Molly como con sus amigos. Pero no terminaba de fiarse de él. A veces sus ojos dejaban entrever algo oscuro detrás de su aparente suavidad. Y ¿por qué tanto interés en que fueran juntos? Vale, pagar un apartamento entre cuatro era mucho más económico que si se hubieran alojado los dos en un hotelito romántico, pero seguía pensando que habría sido más lógico que hubieran ido los dos solos. Bajó la mirada hacia los jardines del Campo de Marte. En fin, quién era él para meterse en las relaciones de los demás cuando en temas amorosos no hacía otra cosa que saltar de fracaso en fracaso.

* * *

—Bien, ¿me vas a explicar por fin por qué vas a hacer este viaje, jefe? —interrogó Sebastian mientras metía camisetas básicas en una bolsa de viaje.

—¿No te lo dije ya? —Jim tecleaba en el portátil situado de forma precaria sobre sus piernas cruzadas—. Es igual. Verás: la dulce Mollipop está colgada de Sherlock, pero está convencida de que este está enamorado de su mascota. Ahora que he conseguido que se fije en mí, quiere que Sherlock también sea feliz, ¿y qué mejor que ayudarles a estar juntos?

—¿Y esas ideas ridículas te las ha contado ella?

—Qué va, he leído su diario —Jim le guiñó un ojo y Moran rezongó para sí—. Por eso me inventé esta historia de la oferta y ella vio el cielo abierto cuando le conté de lo del piso para cuatro.

—Vale, ya entiendo, te vas a dedicar a entorpecer sus planes. Sí, suena entretenido para ti.

—Ay, Seb, qué aburrido eres a veces —se quejó el criminal asesor—. Eso sería demasiado sencillo. Lo que voy a hacer es ayudarla.

—Joder, Jim, ¿y para qué mierda quieres que esos dos acaben juntos? ¿Por eso te vas a tirar una semana lejos de mí con esa pavisosa? ¿Desde cuándo quieres que el detective y el doctor sean felices?

—Repito: a veces eres aburrido y te falta imaginación. ¿No te parece que, cuanto más cercana sea su relación, más duro será cuando se pierdan el uno al otro? —planteó con una sonrisa cruel.

El francotirador meditó un instante sus palabras y terminó sonriendo a su vez. Luego se puso a doblar ropa interior de colores ácidos, mientras Moriarty continuaba escribiendo y cantando para sí _Non, je ne regrette rien_.

* * *

Ok, sé que el planteamiento del fic no es nada creíble y que es un horror en general, pero es que me hace una gracia tremenda imaginarme esta situación XD Just for fun!


End file.
